Magazyn
Zacząłem niedawno nową pracę jako magazynier. Pensja, którą zaproponował mi szef była na tyle godziwa, abym w końcu wyprowadził się od moich staruszków. Małe mieszkanie na obrzeżach miasta wystarczyłoby mi na dość długi czas, więc wprowadziłem się tam niezwłocznie. Magazyn jest mały, jak na dość znaną firmę, dlatego jego kompletacją i składowaniem zajmuje się zwykle ja i inny, podeszłego wieku pracownik o imieniu Hektor. Hektor był dosyć dziwną osobą, nawet trochę mnie niepokoił. Dziwnie się zachowywał, mianowicie chodzi mi tu o jego częste napady drgawek dłoni. Mówił, że zawsze tak ma, kiedy się czegoś przestraszy albo kiedy się przepracuje. Gdy napady się pojawiały usuwał się na zaplecze, potocznie nazywanym przez nas kantorkiem. Jednego razu pomagał mi w przenoszeniu małych, lekkich i zapakowanych pudeł, toteż nie sądziłem, że może się coś stać. Tuż przy końcu naszej pracy, kiedy przechodziliśmy obok widlaków i przewoźników, Hektor zatrzymał się i powiedział, że źle się czuje, po czym poszedł na zaplecze. Widziałem jego drgające chaotycznie dłonie, a także jego zmęczony wzrok. Chciałem go zatrzymać i zapytać się czy coś się stało, ale rzucił na odchodne tylko “Nie przejmuj się, to zajmie tylko chwilę”. Nigdy nie miałem z tym jakiegoś większego problemu, ale fakt, że stary człowiek się czegoś przestraszył, a ty nie wiesz czego, potrafi zaniepokoić. Pytałem się szefa o tą przypadłość, kiedy przyszedł sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Usprawiedliwiał to podeszłym wiekiem i przeżyciami z przeszłości. Cóż, mało mi powiedział, zbyt mało by dowiedzieć się o co może chodzić. Co dziwne o sprawach porządkowych nigdy nie gadał ze mną, to znaczy szef. Zawsze zamykał się w kantorku razem z Hektorem, a po jakichś 20 minutach wychodził. Pewnego dnia przyszło do nas dosyć dużych gabarytów pudło do przechowania na kwartał. Pomyślałem, że to dziwne, bo zwykle ten okres czasu nie wynosił więcej niż miesiąc, a nasz mały magazyn nie łapie się na taki duży okres czasu przechowywania ze względu na nieopłacalność. Mój kolega z pracy powiedział, że od czasu do czasu dostajemy takie zlecenia. Firma, która nam to przysyła jest w innej części kraju, do tego płaci więcej niż wynosi stały koszt przechowania. Cóż, tak czy inaczej, zabrałem wraz z Hektorem owe pudło. Niczym się nie wyróżniało, prócz wielkością. Zabraliśmy je do chłodni, tak jak zalecano nam w dokumentach przesłanych wraz z paczką. Produkty spożywcze, jak się domyślałem, chociaż na tak długi okres czasu? W każdym razie, wydało mi się to dziwne. Tuż po przeniesieniu pudła, Hektor udał się z drżącymi dłońmi na zaplecze. Poszedłem za nim, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miałem niczego innego do roboty. Minąłem parę regałowych korytarzy, w jakiś nieokreślony dla mnie sposób woń owego magazynu mnie uspokajała. Była taka… sam nie wiem jak to nazwać. Jakby było w nim wszystko idealnie. Idealna temperatura, wilgotność, cisza, szum powietrza wydobywający się z wentylacji. Z czasem nawet polubiłem swoją pracę, była stosunkowo prosta, a i otoczenie nie zagrażało mojemu zdrowiu. W każdym razie, zastałem Hektora siedzącego na krześle przy grzejniku z butelką whisky w dłoni. Zamknąłem drzwi. “Oszalałeś!? Chcesz się schlać w robocie!?” zapytałem z oburzeniem. Nie odpowiedział mi. Siedział w ciszy, z własnymi myślami. Po chwili jednak podniósł butelkę, napełnił szklankę. Gdy wypił zawartość zapytałem ponowiłem pytanie, ale odpowiedział mi tylko “Nie przejmuj się młody, wracaj do roboty”. Z czasem zauważyłem, że poruszam się po magazynie szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Gdy przechodziłem obok poszczególnych korytarzy stworzonych z kilkudziesięciu metalowych półek i regałów zaczynałem przyspieszać, odczuwać strach przed zgubieniem się w nich. Po kilku tygodniach niepokój przerodził się w strach, a jeszcze później w prawdziwą grozę. Bałem się, że na końcu korytarza światło nade mną trafi szlag i zostanę sam w ciemności. Pożarty przez wszech ogarniający mnie mrok, zamknięty w klatce wykreowanej w ogarniętej strachem wyobraźni. Czas spędzony między półkami zdawał się nie mieć końca. Słyszałem tompnięcia nagich stóp za sobą. Nie były to pojedyncze odgłosy, lecz horda stąpających za mną niewidzialnych widm. Czułem na sobie ciężar ich wzroku, przytłaczały mnie swą mocą, ale gdy tylko się odwracałem niczego nie zauważałem. Z przyjemnością usuwałem się na zaplecze i gdy nadażała się okazja, piłem whisky razem z Hektorem. Cóż… sądzę, że domyślał się, dlaczego z porządnego pracownika zamieniałem się powoli w przygniecionego swoim własnym umysłem człowieka. Często byłem przy Hektorze, a on ze mną. Byliśmy jak żołnierze otoczeni przez krąg ognia, walczący ze swoim niewidocznym oponentem. Gdy tylko widzieliśmy mrugające światło na końcu regałowego korytarza oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie powinniśmy tam iść. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów, często unikaliśmy rozmów na temat owych wydarzeń. Wystarczało jedno spojrzenie i już oboje wiedzieliśmy co się dzieje. Jednakże koszmary w pracy przenosiły się także do naszych domów, wpływały na nasze rodziny. Czuliśmy się tacy bezbronni. Lampy w magazynie często się psuły, jak i w naszych domach, zwłaszcza jarzeniówki. Często widywałem cienie w kątach pokoju, dziwne odgłosy za oknem. Przypominały pukania w ścianę… nie, bardziej jakby ktoś zaczął mieszkać w moich ścianach, w moim domu. Moja dziewczyna przyznała się, że nie chce u mnie przesiadywać, ponieważ czuje się obserwowana. Najwyraźniej ta klątwa przerzucała się także na wszystkich bliskich nam osób. Podobnie jak ja, zaczęli mieć koszmary. Opowiadali mi, że śni im się ciągle ten sam sen. Moja dziewczyna śniła o tym, że jest w dużym pomieszczeniu. Nie może zobaczyć podłogi, jej głos jest wyciszony, tak jakby była w próźni. Dusi się. Jak opisywała, mogła zobaczyć samą siebie, ale jest jakby otoczona przez gęstą i czarną jak smoła mgłę. Wszystko co jest dalej niż 1 metr jest niedostrzegalne. Słyszy zbliżającą się zgraję zjaw za sobą, ich tupot nagich stóp. Ucieka gdzie się da, byle dalej od tego. W momencie gdy głosy zamieniają się w krzyki, budzi się. Heh. Szczęściara… Ja miałem gorzej. Krzyki nie ustawały, czułem się jakby były tuż za moimi uszami. Ja się nie budziłem, nie mogłem się wybudzić! Z czasem i mój krzyk dołączał do tego chóru. Często błagałem by przestały, by powiedziały to czego ode mnie chcą. Czułem jak moje uszy zalewają się szkarłatem, a ciecz lądująca wraz ze smarkami na ziemie utwarza napis. Wtedy się budzę. Już spokojny, już szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, że to ustało… Przynajmniej na tą noc. Minęły równo trzy miesiące od czasu dostarczenia tej dziwnej paczki. Kopnął mnie zaszczyt wywiezienia jej z chłodni. Wykonałem polecenie, które wydał mi szef, jednak… sam nie wiem, pech czy może szczęście chciało aby paczka akurat w tej chwili zaczęła przeciekać dziwną substancją i uderzać nasze nozdrza ohydnym fetorem. Postawiłem paczkę, odjechałem i wysiadłem z wózka widłowego. Obserwowaliśmy przeciekający pakunek wraz z szefem i dwoma pomocnikami. Widziałem strach w oczach pozostałych. Patrzyli ze zgrozą na powiększającą się kałużę rdzawej cieczy. Zauważyłem dziurę. Miała mniej więcej 6cm średnicy. Lampa na końcu korytarza pękła, wybudzając nas z transu. Szef uderzony aktualną sytuacją rozkazał Hektorowi wywóz pakunku. Osłupiał, ale i tak poszedł w stronę wózka. Po drodze usłyszałem jak szeptem wytoczył w stronę szefa parę, soczystych obelg. Bordowa ciecz nadal ciekła z paczki, kroki Hektora wytwarzały głośne echo w magazynie. Wsiadł do wózka, podrapał się po głowie, przekręcił kluczyk i ruszył w stronę kartonu. To była godzina zero. Czas, w którym wszystkie sekrety zostały odkryte na światło dzienne. Co od śmierci się zaczęło, śmiercią się zakończy. Starzec zwolnił po czym złapał się za klatkę piersiową. Zrobił się czerwony jak burak. Opadł na dźwignie, a wózek gwałtownie ruszył. Jedna z płóz przedziurawiła na wylot paczkę. Przerażony szef podbiegł do wózka i wyciągnął mojego współpracownika, rozkazał zadzwonić natychmiastowo na pogotowie i policję. Wyciągnąłem komórkę i wpisałem numer, wtedy niespodziewanie inny pracownik krzyknął “UWAGA!” wskazując na karton. Ciężar był zbyt duży, a materiał przesiąknięty krwią. Jeden z rogów urwał się ukazując poćwiartowane szczątki ciał. Szkarłat wylał się z pakunku tak obficie, że gdybym nie cofnął się o dwa metry w tył, dosięgnąłby mnie. Świat się zawalił pod moimi stopami. Patrzyłem na tą makbrę. Niewidzialny demon śmierci przywoływał moją uwagę, swymi niewidocznymi dłońmi. Zaciskałem coraz mocniej telefon w dłoni przy uchu. Słyszałem głos kobiety wydobywający się z drugiej strony, zaniepokojony i nerwowy. Krzyki pracowników… Od tej tragedii minęło 5 miesięcy. 5 miesięcy terapii, 5 miesięcy ciągłych pytań, 5 jeb*nych miesięcy… 5!!! A ja nadal pamiętam ją tak dobrze, jakby wydarzyła się zaledwie minutę temu. Okazało się, że firma, która nam to wysłała nie wiedziała o jaką paczkę chodzi. Aczkolwiek nie mogli zaprzeczyć dziwnym odejściom pracowników, a także ich ciągłych zaginięć. Nie zgadniecie na jaki adres mieliśmy przesłać pakunek. W środku naszego miasteczka umiejscowiony jest mały, dobrze prosperujący sklep mięsny. To byłby ogromny skandal, gdyby paczka została tam dostarczona. 12 zwłok, tyle odnaleźli śledczy, 9 rozpoznano. Nie znaleziono sprawcy. Firma splajtowała, nasz magazyn zamknięto. Teraz mam nową pracę, nowe miejsce zamieszkania, nową tożsamość. Ale wiecie co z tego jest najgorsze? Że to nie była pierwsza taka paczka. Hektor zginął tamtego dnia na zawał, więc nie mogłem go zapytać o coś konkretniejszego. Szef zniknął bez śladu tuż po tym jak zadzwoniłem na policję. Jeb*ny sukinsyn. On coś musiał wiedzieć na ten temat. Jestem tego pewien! Jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że paczka w ogóle się tam dostała? To przez niego do dziś nie mogę zapomnieć o tym zdarzeniu, to przez niego do dziś pamiętam napis, który pojawiał się w moim śnie, utworzony z krwi z moich uszu… "Wolność" ---- Autor: Mars the Rabbit Kotki tutaj! 19:51, lut 18, 2017 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie